A Christmas Miracle
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Sequel to 'Sammy Keyes and the Halloween Bash'. Enjoy :)
1. Prologue

**A Christmas Miracle**

**Prologue**

**Sammy's POV**

"Can you stop being so ugh?!" Casey exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. I laughed, hard.

You see, Casey is having a Christmas party in a few days. December 23rd to be exact. Anyway, he wants me to go to the party, but after Halloween, no way. Halloween was bad enough. That party and its events make me want to hide at the mention of the word 'party'. I still can't believe I kissed Jake.

But yeah. The girls were going, so that left me to stay at home, with grams. There was no way that I'd go to that party. But Casey seemed to not have gotten the message. He kept asking me, in hopes that I'd have changed my answer from the last time that he asked.

Sadly, that is not going to happen.

"Case, grow a pair. There is nothing that you can say and/or do to make me say yes." I stated stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest.

He smirked. "Oh really?" That is when I realized what I had just said. Number one rule of being in a relationship: Never challenge your boyfriend. Because then he'd do whatever it takes to prove you wrong.

"Hehe," I chuckled nervously. "I mean, of course I'll accompany you to the party."

"Really?" Casey grinned that adorable grin.

"Nope." I smirked smugly. He narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Mark my words Keyes, you _will _go to that party." He wagged his finger in my face.

"Right," I snorted; yes I know, very unladylike. "and my mom's the tooth fairy in disguise."

Casey gaped. "So she has been the one leaving a _nickel _under my pillow when I was younger?" He asked.

I just stared at him. "A nickel?"

"Unfortunately." He muttered. "So, wanna go to that party with me?" Casey asked hopefully.

I laughed. "You are hopeless."

**A/N: Hey guys :3 Happy (late) Birthday to Allysa :) A.k.a. SammyCasey4ever99 (I think) And yes, I still remembered x) Anywho, I'm sorry guys. But as of right now, I am putting all of my stories on hiatus. Temporarily. Once this story is finished then I will start finishing the others, one by one. **

**This story is a sequel to the Halloween Bash one that I did last year. You know, Casey mentioned having a Christmas party at the end? Yeah well, here it is x) **

**Please review guys. By the way, my birthday is on the 9th. And today's my friend's birthday. And Allysa's is on the 5th. I find that weird. You know, 5th, 7th, and 9th? **


	2. December 17th

**A Christmas Miracle**

**December 17th**

**Casey's POV**

"Okay guys, we definitely need a plan to get Sammy to go to that party." Marissa said seriously. Huh. You'd think that someone's best friend would stick up for them but then again, this is Santa Martina. The weird stuff happens here.

"Well that's one way of being totally obvious." Sammy's voice sounded from behind Marrissa's back. She put on this uh-oh kind of look and turned to Sammy.

"Hehe. Whoops." She chuckled nervously.

"You're so lucky that you're my best friend. Otherwise, I'd firmly tap you in the face." Sammy laughed.

"And I'd write you a strongly-worded letter." Marissa replied. Sammy fake gasped.

"Oh no. Not the letter." She exclaimed incredulous. I laughed. They're ridiculous.

"Hey Sammy, I know you're like my girlfriend and everything, but can you like...leave?" I asked. Yeah, it came out kinda rude. "I mean, we're trying to come up with a plan to get you to come to my party." I said with a smile.

"Sure, I'll leave. I mean, you guys are gonna need all of the help and time so good luck." Then she came over to me and gave me a quick kiss. "And I'll see you later." She whispered to me and winked.

"Definitely." I smiled back and Sammy said bye to everyone else and walked away.

"How about this?" Billy started. Oh gosh. "We could hire an actor or hypnotise to get her to say yes subconsciously and on video." He exclaimed in happiness as if he solved all of life's mysterious.

"Hm. Not bad...and also not do able. Sammy would wonder why they're talking to her and like kick them in the balls or something." Dot objected.

"Good point." I addressed Dot. "Sorry buddy."

"Well, why wont she go in the first place? Maybe we can work out a plan from there." Holly suggested.

"Remember my halloween party?" They all nodded.

Yeah well, Sammy doesn't want something happening like it did at Casey's house that night." Marissa explained.

"Exactly."

"Well, if there are no alcohol drinks, then she can't get drunk. If you search everyone at the party, then there won't be drugs or anything. Basically, what I'm saying is that if you have a safe party then Sammy will want to come. Do you get what I'm saying?" Holly explained.

"Thats perfect. I'll let Sammy know in a few hours. But in case that doesn't work, we need a back up plan." I said.

"Right." Everyone said.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hello beautiful." I kissed Sammy's hand when she approached me. She giggled.

"Hey there." She smiled.

"So I was thinking romantic/comedy?" I said reaching for her hand.

"You wanna watch a chick flick?" Sammy laughed.

"Hey, 'The Hot Chick' is not a chick flick." I defended. "I'll get the snacks, you put in the movie." I smiled.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled back.

**-Five minutes later-**

"Ready?" I asked. "I made popcorn, got cheese puffs, doritos, and soda."

"Sounds good." She said from her spot on the couch. I looked over as I placed the snacks and sodas on the table. She sounded a bit distracted.

She was bent over her phone, her fingers practically flying as she pressed buttons to text back someone. Is it just me or did she seem a bit troubled? Maybe distressed.

As soon as she sent the text, I went over and took the phone out of her hands. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked looking at the screen. Was that an L.A. number? Was she texting her mom? My eyes quickly went down to the text message that she just sent as I saw Sammy finally register what had happened and she sprang up from the couch.

_You shouldn't have-_

And that was when Sammy ripped the phone right out of my hands. "What the hell Casey? Its called privacy. Ever heard of it?" Sammy yelled.

I winced. "Come on Sams. I was joking. I didn't even see a thing."

She still seemed upset as she angrily walked out of the room saying that she had to use the bathroom. I sighed and flopped onto the couch. A bunch of questions were swarming around in my head. Starting with;

Who was she texting?

What did 'you shouldn't have' meant? I probably should've read the text first. No, I can't do that. I shouldn't have taken her phone in the first place, joking or not, it obviously upset Sammy and I didn't mean to.

Here comes another question: Why did she get upset in the first place? I mean, she has gone through my phone on purpose in the past. I didn't mind. Mainly because I had nothing to hide and Sammy was my girlfriend.

But even though I trusted Sammy, I still wanted to know who the heck she was texting all the way in Los Angeles.

**A/N: Hey hey guys :) Another chapter of 'The Christmas Miracle' has arrived. As seen above. Thanks for all of the reviews. :3 For this story, because it's important, I'm going to do a review limit. So we'll start at 5 reviews. **

**I won't update unless I get 5 reviews for this chapter. ;p So, as always, review! :) Tell me what you think about this chapter. Give me some constructive critiscism. (Spellcheck) Review just to say 'update' as many of you guys do like all the time x)**


	3. December 18th (morning)

**A Christmas Miracle**

**December 18th (morning)**

**Casey's POV**

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. Half of me was pissed because I was having a nice dream about me and Sammy, and it was really nice. Just me and Sammy relaxing. I think we were in the cemetery. Weird.**  
**

Anyway, it took me about 5 seconds to realize that my phone was on the other side of the room, on my dresser. I looked to my left, at Sammy, sleeping so peacefully. She had her head on my arm, to put it mildly, we were cuddling. Yes, we made up yesterday. Long story short; she was just upset because she thought that I didn't trust her. Which is just ridiculous, but girls can be emotional.

I sighed and gently pulled away from our position, then carefully got out of bed to answer the phone. I sleepily rubbed my eyes and checked the number. Huh...an L.A. number. How coincidental. I picked up and groaned out a hello.

"Hey Case." A cheery male voice sounded from the other end.

"Dad?" I said in between a yawn.

"The one and only. I was just calling to ask if you wanted to come up here for Christmas." I froze. Go to Hollywood for Christmas? "How about it?" I think he was beaming.

"I don't know." I said unsurely. "Why can't you guys come here instead?"

"Me and Lana can't leave. The show is filming a christmas special, and we're not done filming. We'll be done filming probably halfway into the 24th, and it'll air on the 25th. And we can't get flights that late. Everything will be closed by then." My father said.

"But I'm having a party on the 23rd...I can't leave." I explained.

"Have the party on the 22nd, and you and Sammy can fly out on the 23rd. How about that?" My father suggested.

Hm. It sounded good. Wait. "Did you just say me and Sammy?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Why not? Sammy is Lana's daughter."

"Yeah, I know. Its just that you never mentioned Sammy until now." I shrugged.

"Okay, so don't forget. I just booked you and Sammy two plane tickets for L.A. on the 23rd at 5:30 a.m." He said. "Sound good?""

"Yeah. I'll see you then." I said.

"Bye Casey."

"Bye dad." Then I hung up.

I stood there for aminute, then I looked down and saw Sammy's phone next to my cologne. Hm. I looked back, saw Sammy still sleeping, then grabbed her phone. I was about to do something really sneaky.

I walked out of the room, both phones in hand, I put my phone on silent, and then hid it in the living room. Then I called myself like six times using Sammy's phone. Afterward I crept into the bathroom, and locked the door behind me. Finally, I was about to find out who Sammy was texting. I unlocked her phone and saw that she had a new message from that number.

Hesitating, I clicked on the unread message and read it.

_~Good morning beautiful :) _

What the fuck? Who is this person? Who is he/she to be calling my girlfriend beautiful? I actually growled. I mentally memorized the number, just in case I needed it.

"Casey?" A knock on the door followed. I jumped a little.

Shit. It was Sammy. I quickly went back to her call log, put in my number but didn't dial it, flushed the toilet even though I didn't use it , and then exited.

"Goodmorning Sammy." I kissed her temple.

Her eyes immediately went down to her phone in my hand. She froze for a minute. Then...

"Why the hell do you have my phone? Did you not learn anything from yesterday?!" She pretty much shrieked.

"Sammy, please calm down. I didn't go through it. I lost my phone and tried to call it using your phone, but either it's dead or on silent because I haven't found it yet." I explained. Yeah, I know. I'm a horrible person for lying to my girlfriend but I didn't want her to get mad at me.

"Oh." She looked down. "Well, last time I saw it, it was on the couch in the living room, check there." She suggested.

"Alright Sams." I kissed her forehead and headed into the living room feeling guilty. Sammy went into the bathroom.

**Sammy's POV**

I yawned and went into the bathroom while Casey went to go look for his phone in the living room. Unlocking my phone, I went to my messages. I smiled when I saw that I had a text from...well, I actually don't know his name yet. He won't tell me. That jerk.

I texted back, **Good morning butthead ;p **

_~I feel so special -.- _

**Oh shush it. You knows I love you c:**

_~Yeah, yeah. I loves you too. :p_

**You better. :3 Or else I'll tell my mom :D**

_~Come on Sam, you said you wouldn't. :/ I could get in serious trouble. _

**Trust me, I won't. I promised remember?**

"Sams?" Casey knocked on the bathroom door. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon, and toast!" I shrieked happily.

"Let me guess, with orange juice?" He teased. I opened the door.

"You know me so well." I smirked.

"Well, I hope so. I mean, you're my girlfriend." He smiled and reached out to pull me into a hug.

"And don't you forget it." I winked.

**A/N: Hey hey hey :3 Who else is watching the AMA's at this second? ;D Justin Bieber won the first award for Pop/rock with his song 'As long as you love me' :) Omg. He and Selena broke up! :O**

**But anyway, what do you guys think of the mystery guy? (; What do you think of their mini-convo? Flirty or friendly? :p Thanks for the reviews, by the way.**

**5 reviews til the next update. So review :3**


	4. Dec 18th (evening) Dec 19th (morning)

**A Christmas Miracle**

**December 18th (evening)**

**Sammy's POV**

Oh my God. Casey has been acting so..twitchy since this morning. He jumps everytime my phone pings, and then he stares at it for a moment as if he knows who it is. But he can't possibly know about L.A. boy...can he?

"Hey Sams?" Casey started. "Well, I have to tell you something." I looked over at him. He seemed nervous, or maybe that's just me.

"What's up Case?" Maybe he'll tell me about what's bugging him.

"My father called this morning...he says that we're going to L.A. for Christmas." He smiled slightly.

"Really?" I grinned wildly. Yes, I can finally meet L.A. boy.

"Yeah, really." Casey grinned, probably at my enthusiasm. My grin dropped and I looked down, with a frown on my face. I felt awful keeping this secret from Casey but L.A. boy doesn't want me to tell anyone about him.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Casey came over to me and turned my head up to face him. I couldn't look him in the eye. I looked away and then mentally sighed.

"I'll tell you when I can." I said all mysterious like.

"Sammy, come on. Dont be like that." Casey frowned. Oh no, not again. I didn't want Casey to be upset with me again so I sat on his lap and kissed him.

Hehe, my plan worked?

**~*-O-*~ ~*-O-*~ ****~*-O-*~ ~*-O-*~ ****~*-O-*~ ~*-O-*~ ****~*-O-*~ ~*-O-*~**

**********December 19th (morning)**

"Samantha, your mother is on the phone for you." Marissa's mom addressed as she walked into Marissa's room.

"Thank you Mrs. McKenze." I smiled politely and quickly left the room. Maybe it's just me, but I sensed some tension in the room. I better ask Marissa about that when I get back.

"Hello?" I said into the phone as soon I got to it.

"Hello dear." I heard Lana's voice from the other end. Dang it, I thought it was Grams.

"Oh, hello mother." I said coldly.

"Has Casey told you the good news?" Lana seemed amazingly...cheerful. Hm.

"Yeah," I said a littlle boredly. I actually yawned.

"Well, good." She said awkwardly. "Well, I'll see you and Casey on the 23rd...Goodbye now."

I didn't bother replying. I just hung up. She can shove that into her juice box and suck it.

I bounced up the steps to Marissa's room and literally stopped in my tracks. The door was slightly ajar, somehow I felt the need to eavesdrop. I'll probably feel terrible about it later though.

I peeked in through the doorway stealthly, and heard some bits. Marissa was facing the door, and she was crying! Oh my God, what the heck is going on? Her mom was patting her back and murmuring to her while she sobbed. Poor Marissa. I frowned.

"We'll talk about this later." Marissa's mom finally said and stood up. Seeing that this was my only chance to run, I took it and fled down the hallway quietly. The hallway was at the end of the hall., and that's where I was going. I sighed once i got inside, and quietly closed and locked the bathroom door. _Ping._

Well...at least my phone didn't ring out there. I took it out and checked the message. It was from L.A. boy. I internally smiled. He went AWOL on me last night so I couldn't talk to him.

_~Your mom is annoying. -sigh-_

**What happened? :o **I texted back._  
_

I flushed the toilet and exited the bathroom, looking around I saw that the coast was clear. Phew. _Ping._

_~I just got a call from her. She doesn't want me anywhere near you :/ How heartless can she be? You're my sister for Christ's sake. _

__That kinda made me freeze. Would my heartless mother actually forbid my brother to not see his long-lost unknown sister? Yes.

**We'll meet in secret then :) I'll bring my boyfriend, and you can bring your girlfriend. Double date! :D It'll be so much fun!  
**

****_~I don't know.. :/_

__**Please? :( For your adorable little sister? (:**

****_~Maybe ;p_

__**A/N: Sorry it was short. XD I kinda wanted to be finished with it. I like to put in a limited amount of drama/cliffhangers in each chapter. x) At least you found out who L.A. boy is (; And you'll find out about Marissa's dilemma in the next chapter :3**

**CONTEST TIME! I'm having a tough time trying to come up with a name for L.A. boy. I'm thinking Ashton? :) BUT! I'm not sure if I want to use it. Ashton is like a hot guy name, so I want to save it for another character that'll be later introduced. Anyway, leave a review with a guy's name that you think would be cool for L.A. boy. If I like your name, and decide to use it, you'll get a sneak peek. (; **

**So review with a guy name :3 And I want 5 reviews til the next chapter :) So review please.**


	5. December 19th (a few minutes later)

**A Christmas Miracle**

**December 19th (A few minutes later)  
**

**Sammy's POV**

I walked into Marissa's room, feeling guilty. I mean, I did eavesdrop and then try to cover it up. I know that I do that a lot but Marissa is my best friend. I don't have to eavesdrop on her, she'll end up telling me sooner or later.

I stopped in my tracks, noticing that Marissa was literally out of sight.

"Marissa?" I called out.

"Give me a minute Sammy!" She called back a moment later.

"Okay..." I said slowly.

A couple of seconds later Marissa came out of her closet, red faced but dressed. I looked at her, not sure if I should comment on the fact that she's been crying or if I should start out on complimenting her outfit. Which was actually very pretty. I'll go with the outfit.

"You look beautiful Marissa," I smiled. Now the indirect approach. "What's the occasion?" I frowned a little, concern was all over my face.

"My-um.." That's the only thing that she could say before she broke down into tears. I went to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Marissa, what is it?" I asked urgently, rubbing her back and pulling back her hair from her face.

"My father..he got into a car accident..on his way to..work." She said in between sobs. I was completely shocked. Marissa's father? Why him? Why not someone else? I felt the tears coming and I sat Marissa down on the bed, and hugged her tightly as she sobbed into my shirt. I mentally sighed in angst as I cried with her.

_Ping._

I took my phone out to check the text. It was from Casey.

**_Are you coming over tonight? I was thinking movie night? :)_**

I smiled through my tears as I replied, **Sure. Can I bring Marissa? She's a wreck.. :/**

I sighed into Marissa's head. "Mar, Casey wants to have a movie night. Do you want to come?" I asked her reluctantly.

"I don't know." Her response was short. But it looked like she calmed down a bit. Although, she started hiccuping.

"I'll get you a glass of water." I suggested and gently moved away from her. I silently walked out. _Ping._

I looked down.

**_Definitely. But what's up? :o_**

I sighed. Wow, that's a record. **Her father got into a car accident.. :( ****  
**

I made it to the kitchen, and grabbed a glass cup. Turning to the freezer door to get ice, my phone pinged. Eh, I'll check it when I get the water.

Then I heard another ping. I looked at my phone on the counter. Two texts? Okay..sure.

I turned back to the ice that was now overflowing from the cup. "Whoa!" I gasped and panickedly jerked my hand with the cup away, making the ice fall to the floor. _Nice going butthead. _'Ugh, whatever. I'll just wait til the ice melts and then mop it up later." I shrug.

I open the freezer door and put back some of the ice. Then I close the freezer door and turn to the fridge door to get water. I fill up half of the glass, and then turn toward the stairs. Walking into Marissa's room I notice that she wasn't in here. Great, I lost her again.

"Marissa!" I called out. I looked around_. _Faintly, I could hear music. _Where is that coming from?_

I put the water glass on the nightstand and left the room. "Marissa?" I called out again.

I checked every room. And 20 minutes later, I was right back where I started. Where the heck did she go? Where did Mrs. McKenze go? Did they bail on me or something? In that case, how? I was right there in the kitchen! Surely, I would've seen or heard _something_. Sighing angrily, I reached into my pocket for my phone.

"Huh?" I said aloud. I checked my other pocket. Where's my phone? Great, first I lose my best friend and now my phone. Wait, I can just call it. Hehehe. I jogged back downstairs and ran to the cord phone on the table in the hall. Dialing my number, I looked around to see if I could spot it. As the phone started ringing, I put their house phone down and walked around the first floor listening closely.

As I neared the kitchen, I could hear some music, faintly. Then I realized that it was just my phone. Then the music stopped, as I got into the kitchen, but I could plainly see my phone on the counter.

Oh, I guess I forgot to grab it when I went upstairs. I laughed at my stupidness.

Grabbing it from the counter, I unlocked it. 4 text messages, and 2 missed calls. Okay then. Hm.

1 text from Casey.

1 text from L.A. Boy.

2 texts from unknown.

I started with Casey. _**Oh my God, that's awful! :o **_

I texted back, **Yeah, I know. :( But she disappeared on me. -.-" **

L.A. Boy; _~My girlfriend doesn't want to double date.. Sorry sis ;(_

I texted back, **Why? :(**_  
_

Now unknown; **Have**** you seen Marissa?**

**It's Billy.  
**

Did he get a new phone or something? Why is he texting me from an unknown number?

**Nah, she disappeared on me. ;o But if you see her, let me know. Me and her have unfinished business to take care of -.-"**

Grabbing my jacket from the couch, I walked to Hudson's.

**Author's note: Hey guys :) So..it's actually, really funny. Hehe. Um, I finished this YESTERDAY, (technically) I wanted to write more, but I kinda came to a writer's block. :/ There was this line break and then it was a few hours later starting with, 'Hey Case." But I kinda stopped after that and started watching some Pretty Little Liars. (BEST SHOW EVER) **

**But now, I'm just going to post _this _and try to think about where I want this to go. -sigh- I actually wanted to have Marissa get kidnapped, but then I was like, 'If Marissa gets kidnapped, who would be the kidnapper? Why was she kidnapped?' You know? So yeah.. uh, so how about you guys give me some ideas? You know, about where you want this to go. Its only the 19th, and the party is on the 22nd. Sammy and Casey fly to L.A. on the 23rd...But I'm not sure if I should just skip to the party after 'December 19th (night-ish) or if I should just post chapters leading up to there. Which would make the story, at least, 3-5 chapters longer, and I kinda wanna finish this story before January 1st.  
**

**7 reviews till the next chapter. ;p And trust me, you guys have alot to write in the review, so take your time. I want three things in the review, please. **

**1) [Optional] Ideas for upcoming chapters in the story  
**

**2) Tell me if I should skip December 20th and December 21st, or not.  
**

**3) The usual, 'Update soon' XD  
**

**So, review :) Oh and I chose the name Ryan for L.A. Boy. Credit to 'The One You Never Suspected' for giving me that name :p So she got the sneak peek. Oh! AND.. Sorry that I was really specific in this chapter. I feel like nothing really happened in this chapter because of all the specifics. Sorry :/  
**


	6. December 19th (night-ish)

**A Christmas Miracle**

**December 19th (Night-ish)  
**

**Sammy's POV**

"Hey Case." I smiled and hugged my boyfriend. He hugged back tightly, I chocked. "Well don't kill me." I joked.

"Sorry Sams." He let go. "I just missed my beautiful girlfriend to the death." He winked.

"Yeah, I can tell." I laughed.

"So movie night?" Casey closed the front door, and reached for my hand. I clutched his hand tightly. The events of earlier still fresh and vivid, and overwhelming in my head.

"Yeah." I said a little distracted, thinking about earlier. _No, don't think about that right now._ "What movie are we watching?"

"Well.. I couldn't decide between _A Cinderella Story: Once upon a song _and _Home Alone 4_." He replied.

"Hm. My favorite versus your favorite?" I chuckled. "Sounds legit."

Casey laughed. "How about we just watch both?" He grinned.

"Sounds good." I smiled and headed towards the living room. I love walking through this hallway during this time of year. Candi put up a bunch Christmas photos from past years. My favorite one, that I could just look at for hours, is of Heather and Casey.

Their backs were turned to the camera, but you could plainly feel the excitement of that Christmas day just by looking at the picture. I think Casey was eight, while Heather was 7 and a half. She looked less.. vicious at the age of 7. I wonder what changed her.

"Sammy, you okay?" Casey's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I looked back at him. He looked inquiringly at me. "Oh yeah, fine. Just thinking about my favorite photo of you." I stuck out my tongue. He wrinkled his nose, for some reason he didn't like the photo.

"We have been over this a million times, that is a very bad photo of me. My hair was sticking up! I looked like a slob." He pouted.

"'Dude, you're only showing your back." I rolled my eyes. Casey smirked and muttered something under his breath. "Hm. What was that?"

"Nothing." He said loudly. I laughed.

"Tell me!" I screeched. He smirked.

"No."

"Baby!" I glared at him. He got this mischievous look on his face and then next thing you know, I'm being pushed into the wall. I stared at Casey with a surprised look.

He smirked again and brought his lips to my ears and whispered, "I said, I'd like to see you on your back." Then he pulled away, winked, and started walking towards the living room again.

"Hey! You can't just say that and walk away!" I protested, running to him. Once I caught up to him, he unexpectedly smashed me into the wall again.

I looked into his eyes. He had that familiar glint. "Why not?" He said in a voice that he seemed to develop when he was turned on. It was my turn to smirk.

"Because."

"Because..?" He trailed off.

I shoved him into the opposite wall, but then pushed myself against him, "Because then I'd do something that I'd end up regretting." I laughed and walked into the living room. The two movies were sitting on the coffee table. I bent down a little to get them, but then felt someone push their.. lower half into my butt.

I went back up in two seconds. "Casey, you're a pervert, you know that right?" I laughed as he practically started grinding our lower halves together.

"Hey, I have my moments." I turned around in his arms, and put my arms around his neck, my hands going straight to his hair.

"Hmph, I should know." I winked at him.

He kissed me softly then pulled away, "Movie time?" He grinned.

"Movie time." I nodded, smiling.

"Which one are we watching first?" Casey asked taking the movies from my hands.

"I was thinking _Home Alone 4 _first. Since it has more to do with Christmas than a _Cinderella Story _does." I suggested.

"So _Home Alone 4 _then." He smiled.

"Well don't get cocky." I pouted.

Casey laughed.

******~*-O-*~ ~*-O-*~ ****~*-O-*~ ~*-O-*~ 2 hours later ****~*-O-*~ ~*-O-*~ ****~*-O-*~ ~*-O-*~**

**Casey's POV**

"Why are the 10 year olds so smart in these movies?" Sammy commented during the credits.

"Oh who knows." I chuckled. "You know, when I was younger I wished that I was like that little boy. Or well, those little boys."

Sammy laughed. "Really? I think I'd be scared."

"Says the girl who cemented a Gang leader's butt to cement." I snickered.

"Hey, I wasn't this.. _strong-willed _when I was ten." She defended.

"Oh really? I never would have guessed." I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Oh shut up and put in my movie!" She rolled her eyes.

I pouted. "You're a meanie, you told me to shut up."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sammy frowned. "Want me to make you feel better?" She smiled.

"Yesh, I do." I grinned.

"Eh. Tomorrow maybe." She shrugged nonchalantly.

I put in her movie, then walked back to the couch and straddled Sammy, pinning her.

"You weigh a lot. Fatty!" She struggled.

"I'm telling my mommy on you, you big fat meanie mean." I pouted again.

"Oh stop being a baby." She stuck out her tongue.

I smiled deviously, "Neeeeeeeeever." Sammy just shook her head.

**********~*-O-*~ ~*-O-*~ ****~*-O-*~ ~*-O-*~ An hour and a half later ****~*-O-*~ ~*-O-*~ ****~*-O-*~ ~*-O-*~**

**********************-Still Casey's POV-**

I lightly shook Sammy. "Sams.." I whispered. She had fallen asleep during the movie. Well, I guess I could just take her upstairs, but I don't want to drop her. But then again, if Heather comes home, she'll see Sammy. Okay.. I'm gonna have to take her upstairs.

Mental sigh. _Okay, gently now Casey. Don't drop her. Just pick her up, and slowly but quickly carry her upstairs to your room. _

**Then what? **

_What do you mean 'then what?' Then you either go to sleep too, or do whatever until you're tired. Geez._

**I knew that.. stupid brain.**

I sighed at myself, and then scooped up the sleeping Sammy in my arms. Aw, she looks adorable. Hmph. I should take a picture. Sammy will probably kill me when she finds out, but until then, hahahaha. She'll never know. Insert devious face here.

**A/N: I am cursing all that is good right now. -.- Okay, so I technically finished this on Wednesday. Um.. LAST Wednesday. .-. Hehe, dont kill me? x) I had 1,012 words, and I was gonna stop at "_Geez." _But I was like, "I can't just leave it like this! :O" But now, this is 1,062 words. 50 words longer. Smh. But anyway, Merry (late) Christmas to all of you, Happy (late) New Years' to all of you, and Happy (early) Valentine's Day :) Now, should I mention my many reasons for not updating sooner? ;o Hm. Well, I'm just gonna say that I couldnt update. I write little by little with this story because I cant spend all day trying to think of something for this story. My friend gave me a laptop so it's not like I CANT update, I can.. it's just that things have been REALLY rough these past few weeks. Bleh. I just realized, I ALWAYS say that. Smh. **

**But anyway, I missed you guys, and hopefully (if this chapter gets 6 reviews) I'll update sometime next week :3 Sadly, no promises. :(**


	7. December 20th - December 22nd

**A Christmas Miracle**

**December 20th  
**

**Sammy's POV**

**_9:05 a.m._  
**

"Sammy.." A lingering voice whispered into my ear. I groaned. Oh gosh no. It can't be morning.

"Leave me alone.!" I groaned, very cranky.

"Come on Sams. I have a surprise for you." Through my sleep-filled haze, I recognized the voice as Casey's. Hm. Makes sense.

"Baaaaaabe. I'm tired." I whined, covering my face with the pillow.

"Please wake up." Casey whined right back. "You'll love this surprise, I promise."

I sighed tiredly, but sat up, rubbing my eyes. "What?" I yawned.

"Aww, you look so cute when you're tired." Casey kissed my cheek.

I smiled, and looked up at Casey. "What's the surprise, doll face?"

"Well.. I really only just said that to get you to wake up but I mean, what I'm about to tell you _is _a surprise...in a way." He looked down sheepishly.

I playfully smacked him. "BOOBEAR!" I whined loudly.

"I'm sorry Sammykins." He kissed my nose.

"It's fine babes." I smiled. "So then.. why did you wake me up? Cause I mean, you do know that I can kick your ass for that, right?" I winked.

"Yeah, I know." He rolled his eyes but smiled. "I wanted to tell you that I found a way for you to come to the party."

"What party?" I asked, playing dumb. _Please don't say your party, please don't say your party, please don't say your party, please don't say-_

"My party, sillybear." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Ugh." I face-palmed. "I thought you were done harassing me about that. Dang. I knew it was too good to be true." I shook my head, disappointed.

"Come on Sams. Hear me out." He pouted.

"Aww, you know I can't resist that face."

"Exactly." He winked. "So.. how about I promise that there'll be no alcohol and/or drugs at my party?" He smiled hopefully.

"Hm. Babe, even though _you _won't have alcohol or drugs, doesn't mean that other people won't bring any." I stated, shooting down his proposition.

"Me and Billy can search everyone at the party. Anyone with alcohol or drugs will be escorted out."

"Sounds legit." I nodded at the idea. "But I don't know. It's a _Christmas _party, Christmas is a holiday." I pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" Casey asked, not catching on.

"Some people like to drink on holidays. What if no one comes to the party because of the lack of alcohol?"

"Who cares?" Casey shrugged. But I could tell that the thought bothered him. What was the point of having a party if no one was gonna show up to it?

I sighed. "Casey bear..fine. I wouldn't mind if people brought beer, or wine. But Vodka, Rum, Hennessy, and other strong liquors is where I draw the line. Beer and wine isn't so bad. But absolutely no drugs. Okay?" I smiled at him. He grinned back.

"I definitely have the best girlfriend in the world." He hugged me. "So you'll come to my party?" He asked, making sure.

"Of course." I smiled, kissing his cheek.

**December 22nd  
**

**Casey's POV**

"Mom, please hurry up and leave!" I rushed her.

"I'm going, I'm going!" She snapped. I looked at the clock for the 12th time in the past 5 minutes. **_10:43 p.m. _**

My party started at 11 and I still had to put out the snacks. But first, I had to make sure that my flipping mom left. Sammy was upstairs in my room, with Billy, waiting for my mom to leave.

"Try not to let things get too out of hand. Heather might sleep over at Danny's. And I'll be out at a party, hosted by my co-worker from my job, if you need me, call me." She said looking at herself in the mirror one last time. _Come on, just a few more steps.. _Bye Casey, have fun." And then she was gone.

_Wait a minute.. NOW!_

"Sammy! Billy! She's gone!" I shouted, up the stairs. I checked the clock again. _**10:47 p.m.**_

I scurried to the kitchen and took out 5 large bowls, and 5 big bags of different chips. Sammy and Billy came down looking guilty. Well, Sammy looked like she wanted to laugh her head off, Billy, on the other hand, looked guilty.

"Oh gosh. What happened?" I asked Billy, warily.

"W-well.. uh. You know how I was eating a PB&J sandwich when I came here..?" Billy started. I motioned for him to go on. "Uh. Well, you left the window open and the wind made me drop it on the bed." He finished.

"And?" I asked like, _"so?"_.

"It opened and smushed _everywhere._" Sammy added, still trying not to laugh.

"Billy! How did that happen?" I asked exasperated.

"The wind..?" He offered.

"The wind." I replied, staring at him.

"Yes."

"Let me get this straight." I said. "The _wind _knocked your sandwich out of your hand, and smushed it all over my bed. That's what happened?"

"Yes." Billy answered.

At that point, Sammy lost it. She went berserk, with laughter. Pretty soon she was rolling on the floor. I shook my head.

"Whatever. I'll change the sheet in a bit. Now help me with this." I said, referring to the snacks.

"Okie dokie." Billy saluted, and grabbed a bag of lays. Sammy got up and grabbed a bag of cheese puffs, while I reached for the pretzels. Sheesh.

The doorbell rang a few seconds later. I checked the clock. _**10:55 p.m.** _

"Oh, that must be Marissa, Holly, and Dot." Sammy pointed out.

I went to open the door, and was surprised to see who it was.

"_Jake?_"

**A/N: Hey all you mother flippers ;D It's been awhile since I've last seen you guys. :o Well, you guys know what I mean. x) Can you guys believe that it only took me an hour and 20 minutes to wtite this _whole _chapter? ;o Yeah, I can't believe it either. x) I wanted to make it longer but whoops. :p**

**1) Someone asked me if I was gonna make a dirtier version of that Cammy moment in the last chapter. Uh.. well, no. Not really xD But I was thinking about it, after I read that review. If I did, I wouldnt want anyone thinking of me differently because I wrote an M-rated SK fic. You know? But if someone did it first, I guess I'd write one just for the heck of it.**

**2) This story will be over in the next 4-5 chapters. ;3 So what story do you want me to work on next, afterwards?  
**

**3) I took long to update because I didnt get 6 reviews :p I got 4 reviews.**

**I'll reduce it to 5 reviews. Dont worry, I got you ;) Now review :3**


	8. December 22nd Part II (continued)

**A Christmas Miracle**

**December 22th (continued)**

**Part II**

**Casey's POV**

I glared at the boy standing in front of me. "What the _hell _are you doing here?!" I hissed in a low voice.

"Woah woah woah. Hold up." Jake put up both of his hands in a 'I surrender' gesture. "I heard that you were having a party, and I wanted to know why I wasn't invited."

"Why do you think you weren't invited?" I muttered like he was stupid.

"Um.. I don't know?" He said, looking confused.

"Remember my Halloween party, asshole?" I glared at him again.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Ugh. I am _so _not talking about this with you right now." I said exasperated. "Go home Jake." I started closing the door.

"Hold on Case!" Jake stuck his foot in the doorway so that I couldn't close the door. "Did I do something to hurt or upset you at the last party? Honestly, I was completely wasted and I woke up the next morning with no memory of what happened.." I looked at him.

Seriously? Well.. that kinda changed everything. If he didn't know what happened, then I guess him kissing my girl and shiz was just subconscious. He didn't even know what he was doing. While his body and mind was functioning, he was like.. asleep kind of. If that makes sense.

I sighed loudly, and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Come in." I was already going to regret this.

**~ An hour later ~**

"Hey! Don't throw that!" I yelled loudly to be able to be heard over the music. Some guys were throwing around a picture, that had an expensive frame. I shook my head, I didn't have time to flipping put away anything that costs more than fifty dollars.

"Ow!" I gritted my teeth as I turned around and butt headed some girl behind me. "Are you okay?" I asked, and then she looked up and I saw her face. _Sammy. _

"I'm fine." She said a little drunkily. Damn. I told her not to drink. Shaking my head.

"Sammy?" I snapped my fingers in her face, and she focused on my face.

"Casey!" She grinned happily and hugged me.

"Sammy, who gave you that drink?" I demanded.

"What drink?" She looked around.

"The one in your hand." I pointed.

She looked at her hand, then at me, and then back at her hand. "Uhm.. Casey. I'm not holding a cup. I'm holding Spongebob." I stared at her.

"That's not Spongebob.." I trailed off. Sammy looked at her hand again and after a minute, she gasped.

"You're right!" She exclaimed. I chuckled. "It's Mr. Krabs!"

I facepalmed. "Yeah, you had too much to drink." I stated the obvious, and took away the cup, which was halfway full.

"Don't take Mr. Krabs away! He's my friend!" Sammy huffed, and stomped on my toe. "You give him back right now Mr. Kidnapper dude!" And then she pulled my hair.

"Hey! That hurts!" I whined like a baby, and gently pried her fingers from my hair.

That made her giggle for some reason. "You're a baby." She giggled some more, and then she pinched my cheeks. "Goo goo gaga baby." She said in a baby voice. Oh geez.

"Sammy! Focus." I said pushing her hand away. "Who gave you this cup?" I asked holding it up.

"That's not a cup!" She huffed stubbornly. I sighed.

"Who gave you Mr. Krabs?" I asked, feeling ridiculous.

"A big bird." Sammy said with wide eyes.

I stared at her. "..A big bird?"

She started rapidly nodding her head. "Yeah! It came through the speaker. It came right at me. He dropped that cup into my hand."

"Oh, really?" I smirked.

"Yeah. He was like a hawk!" Sammy said, motioning with her hands. "Almost as big as that hawk from Titanic!"

"Sammy.. there is no hawk in the Titanic." I scratched my head.

Her eyes clouded over. "Yeah huh!" She screamed. "How do you think the Titanic sunk? The hawk dropped his huge poo onto it, and it sunk." She smiled as if she was the smartest person in the world.

"Sam, an ice burg sunk the Titanic, not hawk poop." I laughed. Sammy was a funny drunk.

Sammy gasped. "How did you know about the hawk's cousin?" She looked at me quizzically.

"Wait, what? The hawk's cousin..?" I looked at her weirdly.

"Yeah." She said in a 'duh' voice. "The hawk and the iceburg are cousins."

"How can a hawk and an ice burg be cousins?"

"Well..." She thought for a minute. "Okay, here's how: A hawk has water mixed in with his blood and other body liquids, and.. well, when a hawk freezes, it turns into an iceburg. But some hawks are just born as iceburgs, so yeah." She grinned at her smartness.

"Yeah.. okay Sammy." I just stared at her like, what the heck?! "Thats how." I chuckled nervously.

"Can I have Mr. Krabs back now?" Sammy asked.

"I don't think so Sammy." I shook my head. "You weren't supposed to be drinking anyway."

"But.. the hawk!" Sammy cried. "It gave it to me!"

"I know Sammykins." I smiled at her. "But from now, drink water. You're drunk."

"No I'm not." Sammy huffed. She crossed her arms. "But fine." And then she walked away.

_Yeah, I'll catch up to her in a bit. _I thought, taking a sip from her cup. Cheap beer is _so _refreshing. I drank the rest of the cup and then I went to follow Sammy.

When I found her I couldn't help but get a little turned on at the way she was dancing with Marissa. They were grinding against each other, both drunk. And it was kinda hot. Hm. I went behind Sammy and grabbed her waist, pulling her to me. She whipped her body around, and raised her fist, as if she was gonna punch me. But then she realized that it was me.

"It's okay babe. It's just me." I smiled at her and put a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

She smiled back and blushed. "Hey Casey." And then she put one hand on my neck, her other hand going to her hair, and we danced and grinded like that for a few songs, our eyes never leaving each other.

And then out of nowhere, a hand flew to Sammy's hair and pulled her away from me. _What the hell?_

"What the fuck are you doing with my brother?!" Heather screamed in Sammy's face.

Oh my God.

**A/N: Well.. thanks for the 3 reviews. ;o I got bored, so I uploaded anyway though. ;3 But you guys wont be so lucky for the next chapter. .-. Anyway, I forgot to tell you guys: I GOT _SAMMY KEYES AND THE SHOWDOWN IN SIN CITY _:D Omg! It was so flipping amazing! ;D I was DEFINITELY NOT expecting HIM to be her father. He wasn't even in my Top 10 guesses, although Spiderman was number 7 xD Don't ask me why. ._. If you have read the book, PM ME! :DDDD And don't review with ANY spoilers.**

**Oh, btw. Today is me and Eric's 7 month anniversary :D **

**FOUR reviews until the next chapter. And I mean it people. :p**


End file.
